Killing Kanda
by Mandragorapurple
Summary: AU conjunto de one-shots donde todos tratan de matar a Kanda. ¡Llévelo! ¡Llévelo! PORNO EN CAP. 3. FANSERVICE CAP. 4
1. beepbeepbeepbeepbeepturubeepbe epbeep

**BEEP**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

Un fic dedicado a todos los caídos durante los trabajos en equipo :3

**DISCLAIMER: D. GRAY –MAN NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE HOSHINO KATSURA**

* * *

**Beep**

"te envié mi parte, revísala, no acepto quejas después de las 10"

Lee el mensaje y enciende la computadora. ¿y el cargador? Rebusca en las cajas sabiendo de antemano que es imposible encontrarlo en ese desorden. La computadora trata de encender parece que fuera a despegar… tarda demasiado.

**Beep**

"¿ya lo revisaste? Comenzaré con la segunda parte"

El mensaje consigue estresarte más, Bak tiene una forma tan molesta de escribir. Cómo si tuviera otra cosa que hacer, es un _forever alone_ .

Te das por vencido con el cargador y evalúas cuanta batería debe tener la computadora: sólo te pones paranoico, tu computadora siempre está bien cargada y lista para la acción.

**Beep beep**

"¿puedes enviarme la dirección? Sabes que funciono con el _google maps_"

Lavi no comprendió tus instrucciones. Es tan sencillo tomar el transporte público pero para el idiota sería andar a ciegas (más de lo que ya está) sin su estúpida tecnología.

La computadora logra ponerse en forma después de un parto complicado ¿será… el porno?, te tomas el atrevimiento de pensarlo porque estás solo y tu rostro jamás muestra rubores ante pensamientos relacionados con lo obsceno.

**Beep**

"no creo que tengas que hacerle correcciones. El formato que usé me parece el más apropiado"

_Métete el formato por el culo_, piensas. Finalmente abres el explorador, el correo y el maldito facebook… puedes ser considerado un maldito retrógrado por seguir usando Messenger y no por gusto tienes una cuenta en la página del demonio, de otra forma harías los trabajos con señales de humo porque tus compañeros de equipo están negados a comunicarse por otra vía.

Revisas el trabajo, le borras el formato y lo pegas en el documento junto a tu parte. Qué se jodan, la tinta de la impresora es tuya. Hablando de eso… ¿dónde está la puta impresora?.

Los mensajes en el chat de la página infernal comienzan a llover: Bak Majestuoso Chan, Lenalee Lee Lee Lee Lee y Noise Marie.

**TURU**

**Bak Majestuoso Chan dice:**

¿y tu parte? No te atrevas a descartar arquitectura, sabes que el profesor lo pidió, esfuérzate por encontrar algo.

**Kanda Y. dice:**

Déjate de mierdas! No me hables hasta que tengas la segunda parte!

Te quedan dos mensajes por revisar: aceptas el archivo que envía Marie e ignoras a Lena. ¿Dónde está la maldita impresora? Mandas tu parte a ambos para que dejen de sólo sospechar que haces algo. Rebuscas en la pila de cajas, estás seguro que rotulaste bien grande "impresora" porque la caja de la impresora se usó para guardar chácharas de tu viejo.

No está aquí, bajas a buscarla mientras los mensajes de Lena se apilan y suena tu móvil. Tienes varias notificaciones peligrosas también.

Le gritas al anciano, le gritas a las cajas y decide ayudarte buscando. Te pide que subas y cuentes hasta mil y en cuanto encuentre _ese_ aparato (y tu cargador) te avisará. Asume que la mudanza es la que te tiene de tan mal humor.

Regresas a tu habitación ¿cómo es posible tener seis llamadas perdidas tan pronto? Todas son de un tal Usagi que no duda en hacer una séptima llamada a la que no te queda más remedio que contestar:

—¿qué coño quieres? —

—Buenas tardes Yuu… de ser posible: tu dirección — casi puedes atravesar el teléfono y cargarte al retrasado que usó tu nombre de pila.

—te dije qué ruta tomar —

—oh, vamos. Cuando esté en la parada ¿cómo sabré hacía donde dirigirme? Al menos dime la calle y el número — volteas los ojos y con un refunfuño le das lo que pide.

—calle de la orden, número 1899 —

—gracias, me subiré al autobús en un momento, no estés tan impaciente de verme —

Cuelgas. No te hace mucha ilusión verle la cara al subnormal pero tiene tu libro y notas de biología y en tres días tienes que presentar el final, fue la forma de asegurarse una invitación a estudiar el fin de semana.

Escribes por un buen rato la parte que falta del infernal trabajo de artes. ¿cómo coño vas a encontrar arquitectura del infrarealismo? Eso no existe. Integras la parte de Marie, son 14 páginas sobre la música del siglo XX, habrá que depurar la mitad gracias a su puta excitación por la música. Te sumerges en una caza de imágenes más o menos decentes para ilustrar (y que el mundo conozca) a los autores de la corriente que te tocó. Abandonas la arquitectura por completo.

Los mensajes del chat se apilan y decides revisarlos para mandar callar a Lenalee Leeeeeeeeeeeeee.

**Lenalee Lee Lee Lee Lee dice:**

Hola

¿estás ahí?

Ya viste las fotos de Allen?

Te etiquetó y… creo que debes verlas

Te aviso porque sé que no las haz visto

O si?

Bueno… debes verlas

¿estás ahí?

Marie dice que sí, no te ha dicho de las fotos?

Ay dios…

No me contestes si no quieres pero míralas por favor

Estoy segura que sólo es un juego de Allen para provocarte

Bueno, si te digo eso no las verás

Pero en serio, míralas

Kanda?

Omites la opción de seguir sus órdenes. Lo que venga del moyashi es mierda pura.

Encuentras retratos bastante buenos y editas la parte de Marie. La pegas en el archivo común y decides avisarle que su parte está lista. Te encuentras con un nuevo archivo que contiene las imágenes de su trabajo para que las acomodes como mejor te parezca.

**TURU**

**Lionel Daisya Messi Barry dice:**

Vengo a cagarte el día pero Alma esta _in a relationship_

¿Qué mierda es _in a relationship_? Vas muy mal en inglés, por cierto y tienes examen el miércoles.

Sigues escribiendo hasta media hora después y justo cuando te pica la curiosidad por saber de que coño habla el idiota Barry, aparece Lavi con una llamada escandalosa.

—oye… creo que estoy perdido. Pregunté por tu calle y nadie la conoce ¿estás seguro que era la ruta 14? —

— si —

—estoy enfrente de una escuela que se llama… Colegio Franciscano San Antonio de Padua —

—¿en que sentido tomaste el autobús? — pero que mierda….

—ammm… iba al sur —

—lo esperaba de un subnormal como tú, tenías que tomarlo hacía el norte, NORTE, EL PUTO NOR-TE —

—ya, ya, tiene solución —

—idiota —

—estoy perdido, tengo hambre, tengo calor y tengo frío y me maltratas. ¡Te voy a acusar con el señor Tiedoll! Eres tan injusto. ¡Es una parte de la ciudad que no conozco, pueden violarme y no me tiendes la mano para nada!... —

—SÚBETE AL MALDITO AUTOBÚS Y CIERRA EL PICO —

Cuelgas y sientes como te hierve la cabeza. Revuelves tus notas y parafraseas algunos artículos para completar tu parte. Odias que haya tan poca información de esos fulanos del infrarealismo y tienes la ligera sospecha de que tu equipo te lanzó ese tema porque sabían la pobreza de información a la que te enfrentarías.

**TURU**

**Lionel Daisya Messi Barry dice:**

Está saliendo con un tal "Akuma nivel 4", tiene de foto de perfil un mono de anime.

Atas cabos que no necesitaban ser atados si hubieras sabido lo que era _in a relationship_. Exploras de inmediato la jodida biografía de Alma y descubres porque Barry te cagaba el día. En un nuevo álbum figuran fotos de Alma Karma con un fulano desconocido que usa una camiseta de monas de anime bastante desvestidas. Y sonríe, te cagas en dios porque sonríe aunque tiene un guarro al lado.

En su estado figuran los mensajes más putamente cursis jamás escritos donde jura que esa tarde viendo One Piece fue inolvidable putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda putamierda.

¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA PUTAMIERDA IMPRESORA?!

Sin dudarlo, stalkeas al hijo de su reputísima madre y descubres que practica Kendo, nació en el mierdero agosto y tiene un álbum dedicado a las tetas hechas con compás. ¿y qué coño estás haciendo ahí?

Botas tus apuntes y te dejas llevar por los sentimientos temblando de arriba abajo con ganas de patear cualquier cosa hasta dejarla en pedacitos.

_Pero no tienes razón para cargarte el moviliario_

Y los "turus" comienzan:

**TURU**

**Lenalee Lee Lee Lee Lee dice:**

Oh… Kanda…

Lo siento mucho

No pensé que lo de Alma fuera en serio

Cuando hablamos se emocionó contándome del chico pero con su rompimiento tan reciente

no pensé que se atreviera. Te hubiera prevenido de haber sabido.

Lo conoció en la fiesta del primo de Allen y la acompañó a casa

No sé en que está pensando!

No hay razón para que te terminara, hacían tan linda pareja…

Y él sólo habla de anime y esas cosas…

Por cierto ¿ya viste las fotos de Allen?

Son de ESA fiesta

Nadie le estaba prestando atención

Sino cualquiera hubiera intervenido

De verdad lo lamento mucho

¡Más importante aún! ¿Por qué estúpida razón no le rompiste el culo a ese hijo de perra? Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta, con Alma ahí estás seguro de que cada gesto, paso, sonrisa, debía estar registrado en el eterno mármol del infierno de tu cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿? Ojalá pudieras hacerte una paja mental para olvidar todo pero una nueva llamada rompe con la inspiración de tu jodido sufrimiento silencioso.

— ¿Kanda?... — la voz de Lavi indica que acaba de cagarla de nuevo y se está encogiendo para recibir su lluvia de insultos correspondiente. — el señor operador dice que no pasa por tu colonia… dice que debo regresar a la base y transbordar en la ruta 14 pero debe tener un letrero que diga "ecológico" porque sino voy a llegar como en dos horas porque esta da vuelta por la armadora de autos —

—¿cuál era tu problema? —

—pues que siento que me toman el pelo o el señor operador o tú —

—¡súbete a la puta ruta que te indique o toma un taxi o vuela o lo que sea y deja de molestar!

—pero Yuu…

Colgar de manera abrupta se está haciendo tu costumbre. No es el momento propicio para reflexionar sobre nada y el poco tino de Daisya para decirte las cosas ha terminado por fastidiarte, sin mencionar a Lenalee… jamás debiste aceptar su solicitud de amistad si quiera.

Acabas de recuperarte cuando

**TURU**

**Lionel Daisya Messi Barry dice:**

Te dije que con un poco de maquillaje serías una linda señorita… aunque creo que el rojo te hace ver como una puta.

Lógicamente no tiene bases para declarar tal cosa. Ignoras el estúpido mensaje y vuelves a tus fastidiosos pensamientos y continúas stalkeardo a tu competencia. También revisas a Alma desde la fecha en que terminaron.

No hay cambios y de pronto ¡BOOM! Ya esta _in a relationship_.

**TURU**

** Noise Marie dice:**

Este es el último archivo. Lenalee me pidió que te enviara este link: ibeibvcicuhqpbhpvcubhpqfbiux qbp98qrgc9qgbxuncqnhgphtnhwe cgq8exmhcr8ncg8ujbcibfipueof uibecjneijnviebibeicvbejvbuy gnmm,pooiwheryfechbiuvbmjwniwsosp oq mwqmxni

Parece importante.

Lenalee no va a dejarte en paz. Das clic por inercia y esperando a que cargue continuas revisando las otras redes sociales a las que está unido el puñetero pelmazo que se ha atrevido a acercarse a Alma.

**TURU**

** Miranda Lotto :3 dice:**

Kanda, buenas tardes…

Noches, perdón

Podrías decirme que temas abarcará el examen de química? Es que perdí mi libreta y

necesito saberlo para volver a hacer mis notas. Disculpa por molestar, es que…

Soy tan torpe! No te molestes, debes estar haciendo algo importante, no fue mi intención molestar,

es que Lenalee no contesta, Lavi no está y Allen no anotó nada.

¡Por el amor de Jesucristo! ¿Qué coño eres? Caseta de información, supones.

Le das lo que necesita.

¿Qué tiene ese estúpido friki? La computadora se te pega. Cierras todo y vuelves a abrir, tu página de facebook queda dispuesta para que veas las noticias de tus otros amigos pero tu bajas a la cocina por un poco de veneno para asesinarte y dejar de leer tanta basura.

Abajo encontraron la impresora. El viejo te la entrega incluso con cables de más y procedes a la instalación en cuanto subes. Tu viejo te pregunta si quieres comer, le dices que no.

Una vez que la computadora está lista, te concentras en acomodar todo lo que faltaba en el trabajo y recibes uno o dos archivos más de tu equipo. Por un momento abandonas tu acoso y decides que planearás una venganza mejor contra ese tipo.

_¿Un duelo quizá? Siempre es una buena opción para demostrarle a Alma quien es el verdadero maestro de la espada. De esa manera volverá a tus brazos, poderosos y resistentes, para ser protegida, dejando pudrirse en su inmundicia al ñoño hijo de puta._

—¡Yuu! — el viejo llama insistente y no te queda más que abrir la puerta de golpe y contestar a gritos.

—¿puedes sacar la basura?, la vecina acaba de avisarme que pasa como a esta hora, tenemos mucho cartón —

Mejor momento no pudo ser escogido.

Bajas y tomas todas las cajas de la mudanza que han sido desempacadas. Sólo a tu abuelo se le ocurre mudarse en plenos finales. Subes y te dejas caer en la silla. No haz tomado el cursor cuando te vuelve a gritar. No apagaste la maldita luz de la cochera.

Gritas que estás haciendo un puto trabajo de mierda y vuelves a tu lugar refunfuñando.

Casi con brillos, con luces de neón, con una marquesina gigante aparece en la página de noticias una fotografía de ti pintado como mujerzuela y un dildo azul traslúcido en la cara. Sobre tus párpados dibujaron ojos y aunque eres una puta con peluca rizada y rubia portas un tupido bigote. Sobre tu pecho reposa un torcido sostén de encaje rojo y una tanga en tu regazo que también combina con los zapatos de tacón que al menos tienen 10 centímetros de altura.

A eso se refería Lenalee. ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA! ¡PUTAMIERDA!

¿QUIÉN COÑO SE ATREVIÓ? ¿JODERTE EL DÍA MÁS? ¡QUÉ VA! ¡SI EL DÍA VA DE PUTA MADRE!

El móvil suena y contestas con una furia impresionante.

—ERES EL SUBNORMAL MÁS IMBÉCIL QUÉ HE CONOCIDO. ¿CUÁNDO COÑO ME TOMASTE ESAS FOTOS HIJO DE LA GRANDISIMA PUTA?—

_No deberías ofender a las putas, estás caracterizado como una de ellas y deberías enaltecer su noble labor._

—¿qué? Yuu espe… —

—¿CUANTAS VECES TE LO TENGO QUE REPETIR? ESTOY HASTA LOS HUEVOS DE QUE ME LLAMES ASÍ. ¡CUANDO LLEGUES TE VOY A ROMPER EL CULO A PATADAS Y VAS A ROGARME PORQUE TE DE UNA PALIZA REGULAR! —

—¡pero si no he hecho nada! —

—¡ESPERA Y VERÁS MALDITA MIERDA CON PATAS! —

—creo que es mejor que vaya a tu casa cuando estés más tranquilo… —

—¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA SE UN HOMBRE Y ENFRENTA TUS IDIOTECES, VEN ACÁ YA MISMO ASÍ TENGAS QUE VIAJAR EN BURRO JODIDO PELIRROJO DE MIERDA! —

Cuelgas y procedes a revisar. Contrario a lo que imaginabas, no debiste echarle la culpa a tu estúpido conejo. Descarado y orgullos se muestra el nombre del autor de la villanía de la que eres víctima. Allen hijo de puta Walker. Tiene un álbum dedicado a esa colección de fotografías que te muestran en situaciones de lo más asquerosas.

_Pudieron hacer una mejor elección de peluca. Es claro que los rizos no te quedan._

¡y hay comentarios! El estúpido fanático de futbol ha sido el último e incluso Lenalee se ha reído.

Pero no es todo obra del moyashi descerebrado, en las imágenes aparece toda su repulsiva familia posando.

Ahora recuerdas porque no le rompiste la cara al puñetero friki, estabas dormido de ebrio posando para unas obscenas imágenes donde, además de lencería, luces alegre rodeado de unicornios de peluche.

¿qué por qué ebrio? Gracias a Lavi por supuesto ¿y dónde estaba Lavi? Tocando culos por supuesto.

Tu orgullo se samurái ha sido herido. Jamás tuviste el sueño pesado pero las copas cagan hasta el más desarrollado de los sentidos. En tu caso, el sentido del peligro.

—DAME EL NÚMERO DEL MOYASHI — llamas a Lavi en contra de todo lo sagrado y con voz temblorosa te da la llave para destrozarle los oídos al enano de cojones.

Llamas y de inmediato, como esperando tu queja, el inútil atiende.

—QUITA ESAS FOTOGRAFÍAS DE MIERDA — exiges logrando sólo una risa

—"vendetta", hasta un Bakanda sabe lo que es eso —

Y cuelga.

Vuelves a llamar mil veces pero sabes de antemano que conoce tu número y jamás volverá a contestar una llamada tuya en su vida.

Te retuerces en la furia, tus ojos están en llamas y tu orgullo calcinado. Atacas con mensajes de texto pero no surten efecto. De nada sirven las amenazas con desollarlo si te haz convertido en su puta.

—¡Yuu! ¿puedes atender la puerta? Estoy en el baño — desobedeces las ordenes y te quedas en tu lugar botando todo lo que está cerca.

—YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUU —

Es una situación crítica.

—YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUU LA PUERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA —

Y recibes un mensaje infernal:

**Beep**

"Publica una disculpa en facebook y borraré las fotos"

—YUU KANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA —

Jamás, eso jamás.

—YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU U —

—¡YUU KANDA TIEDOLL! —

¡NO, JAMÁS DE LOS PUTA MIERDA JAMASES!

¡PRIMERO EL SUCIDIO A DISCULPARTE CON ESE RENACUAJO MOYASHIIIIIIIIIII!

**Beep**

"tengo una foto de cuando logramos ponerte la tanga ;D"

—YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU —

Comienzas a replantearte el orgullo que te llevará a la ruina.

**Beep **

"ahí va la imagen"

Adelante ¿qué más podría pasar?

Tu computadora marca un 5 por ciento de energía. Buscas el puto cargador infructuosamente y la laptop muere de forma irremediable.

—¡YA LLEGUÉ! —

Abres la ventana y lanzas lo primero que tienes a mano sobre Lavi Bookman.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **es obscena la cantidad de páginas que me salieron de esta mierda (si, se me quedó algo del lenguaje florido kandesco). No sé si este sea un alegre retorno, estoy tratando de volver a los antiguos fics pero ya he eliminado algunos porque era muy engorroso hacerlos si ni siquiera recuerdo para donde iba la cosa. Me moría por actualizar pero les confieso que durante el 2012 logré una vida social medianamente decente y es difícil volver a encerrarme en casa para permanecer en pijama todo el día y actualizar como dios manda. Además me había quedado sin "h" XD.

Agradecimientos especiales a **yo_soy_sariel** (no recuerdo si así se escribía), ella sabe que es mi tester de fics actualmente y merece mil abrazos por soportarme XD.

Y finalmente: ¿les gustó? Y ¿qué opinan de Kanda general? (es decir, más allá del nuevo uniforme que se viene y todo lo hot que conlleva). También ando buscando a alguien que se me una para un fic colaborativo ;D interesados vengan a mis brazos.

Gracias por leer, por su tiempo y por todo lo feliz que me hacen.

Atte: Mandra


	2. GAME

**GAME**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**Dedicado a mi computadora que estuvo en el hospital durante cinco días y tras ocho años de porno sigue funcionando.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Te sientas frente a la consola, llevas puestos los sensores de brazos y piernas. Ahora debes ponerte el casco de realidad virtual. Ten cuidado, si lo tiras estás jodido. Enciéndelo. Usa los guantes e inicia el juego.

Iniciando sesión en _Black Order_

**Loading….**

**10%**

**34%**

**52%**

**79%**

**98%**

Entrar a _Sala de juicios_ (clic)

—Se llama al jurado y a los interesados en los hechos del 31 de julio del 2014 para escuchar la declaración voluntaria de book_man.

La sala se abrirá y el público comenzará a cargarse.

—Preside el honorable juez de la Orden link_crow por facultad de "El creador". Se ruega silencio.

Los avatares tomarán sus lugares.

—Que entre el entrevistado

Por mera formalidad, el entrevistado aparecerá custodiado por dos guardias.

—Book_man, ¿declara que su confesión no ha sido forzada y que sus intenciones son únicamente informar de lo ocurrido?

—Mi confesión no es forzada y mis intenciones son transparentes

—Ahora tomará la palabra el honorable juez link_crow.

Ceremoniosamente, el juez se aclarará la garganta y lanzará su primera pregunta.

—¿Cuándo conoció a white_walker?

—El 29 de enero del 2013 conocí a white_walker en la _Taberna de Angus_. Él buscaba integrantes para un nuevo equipo. Me sorprendí al evaluar su nivel, era inusual para alguien que trabajaba solo. Decidí unírmele de inmediato. Colaboramos por más de cuatro meses antes de integrar a otros miembros.

Book_man se detendrá un momento recordando ese día.

—Prosiga.

—Si, su señoría. Con white_walker compartí batallas memorables. Era muy hábil, excelente estratega y maestro. Su mente era clara entonces. Debe recordar la conquista del _Castillo blanco del este_, gracias a nuestra audacia lograron salir muchos guerreros prisioneros y las recompensas fueron cuantiosas.

El auditorio clamará vitores y book_man se entregará a ellos. El juez golpeará el mármol con su báculo y de inmediato la sala se ensombrecerá.

"El creador" mirará desde su palco y su antifaz no podrá contener el brillo complacido de sus ojos, sin embargo su sonrisa y movimientos permanecerán imparciales.

—Limítese al tema que nos ocupa hoy.

—Si, señor.

—Háblenos de 14_fourteenth.

—14_fourteenth entró al equipo en agosto del 2013. White_walker insistió en que se le aceptara a pesar de ser un novato. Accedí confiando en su criterio sin imaginar que era uno de sus alteregos.

—¿Conoce los nombres de los demás alteregos de white_walker?

—Así es. Eran, además de white_walker, inocent_exorcist, time_destructor, crown_clown y 14_fourteenth. A estas alturas, todos ya deberían saberlo.

Los murmullos se avivarán pues muchos de los presentes habrán obtenido victorias y derrotas gracias a esas identidades.

—¿Conocía a white_walker fuera del campo de batalla?

—No, jamás nos vimos cara a cara, para nuestra amistad era irrelevante. Pero le conocía bien.

—Entonces ¿por qué ignoró el parecido entre esos personajes?

—Su señoría, debe comprender que todos tenemos alteregos y francamente, ni sus nombres ni forma de expresarse o proceder se parecían.

El público asentirá.

—Además no llegue a conocer personalmente a time_destructor, crown_clown e inocent_exorcist. Más tarde 14_fourteenth nos traicionó en la batalla de contra el equipo comandado por millenium_earl y se unió a su bando. Esa noche perdimos nuestras armas, la mitad de nuestros aliados cayeron y sólo la clemencia de lady_kamelot nos mantuvo con vida. Un momento negro, su señoría, una batalla donde la ambición pudo más que la lealtad.

Los presentes guardarán silencio, lady kamelot soltará una lágrima.

—Después de la traición mis pensamientos estaban completamente revueltos pero white_walker parecía entusiasta. Nos levantamos dispuestos a recuperar las glorias que nos fueron arrebatadas. Luego tratamos de entrar en el ranking nuevamente pero, por razones personales, tuve que dejar las batallas por tres meses.

—¿Cuáles fueron sus razones?

—Mi señor, me avergüenza decirlo.

—Usted accedió a responder mis preguntas, no puede negarnos información alguna.

Book_man suspirará y con las mejillas enrojecidas dirá:

—Pues bien… ante "El creador" confieso que me encontraba tan abatido por mis fallos como mago erudito que me llevé al traste dos materias del instituto.

Algunas risas de escucharán.

—Quién esté libre de pecado, que arroje la primera piedra — una voz entre la multitud gritará y producirá arrepentimiento inmediato.

—¿Qué ocurrió cuando volvió?

—Su majestad disfruta torturándome. Cuando volví… cuando volví white_walker estaba fuera de si, demandaba que pusiera más tiempo en nuestros encuentros y siempre venía a mí con una nueva estrategia para la conquista. Temí perderle por completo, ya no era el que conocí, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos decidió integrar a otros guerrero en nuestro círculo permanente.

Su rostro parecerá lastimoso, los ojos de "El creador" estarán más interesados que nunca.

—¿Quién fue el elemento seleccionado?

—Señor, era cuestión de orgullo no dejarme desplazar por otro campeador sin mancha pero una tarde white_walker llegó con el sujeto que cambiaría inminentemente nuestras vidas.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?

Todos lo sabrán, sus corazones murmurarán excitados por la futura mención de la tercera leyenda del caso.

—Mugen, su señoría, un espadachín que desertó del ejército. Después de su llegada las glorias revivieron, las batallas fueron feroces, el grupo se volvió indestructible y volvimos al ranking. Aunque al principio desconfié, después de una traición es natural, nunca fui más feliz en toda mi vida, sólo la armonía de nuestras misiones se veía turbada por los desacuerdos entre mis poderosos compañeros.

—Third_illusion, black_sword, lotto_samurai y order_dog ¿reconoce estos nombres?

—Si señor. Son alteregos que mugen utilizaba para asesinar.

—¿Cuándo encontró la conexión entre esos avatares?

—Todos usaban espada, su señoría.

Esa guasa le costará una amenaza con la lanza de los guardias.

"El creador" esbozará una leve sonrisa.

—Lo lamento, señor. Durante junio del presente año el mismo mugen declaró que poseía otros personajes y mencionó a order_dog y samurái_3, un avatar inactivo. Nos explicó esto como un cambio de identidad para dejar atrás la pecaminosa vida de servidor público y ganar nuestra confianza.

—¿Cuál fue la opinión de white_walker al respecto?

—Se apresuró a buscar en el historial del ranking y comprobó que siempre tuvimos a un compañero desbordante de habilidades. No hizo más que entusiasmarse y crear nuevos planes pero ahora apoyándose en los conocimientos de mugen.

—¿Conoció a sweet_skin?

—No, pero hablé con skin_of_wrath, la identidad que usó después de ser asesinado por mugen, aunque… bueno, fue third_illusion quién realmente lo acabó, así me lo hizo saber cuando me contactó.

—¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras?

—"Third_illusion es mugen, un asesino que recibe dinero por cerrar sesiones en el juego".

—¿Era un asesino a sueldo?

El creador hablará por primera vez, book_man hará una reverencia respetuosamente.

—No, su alteza, no un "asesino a sueldo" como nosotros lo conocemos. Mugen es contratado por nuestros detractores reales para eliminar a los usuarios por completo.

—¿Quiénes son los "detractores reales"?

—Nuestros padres, señor.

La sala estallará en incontenible furia, ninguna proclama apoyará a ese oficio.

—¡A CALLAR! ¡A CALLAR! O EL LA ENTREVISTA CONTINUARÁ A PUERTA CERRADA ¡NO ME HAGAN CERRAR SESIONES!

Todos se calmarán al instante.

—Sin duda es una traición — dirá "El creador" — fingir amistad por tan ruin propósito.

—No sé si sea del todo cierto, su alteza, las palabras de mugen y su esfuerzo parecían auténticos. En ese momento, siendo skin_of_wrath un miembro del equipo de millenium_earl ignoré sus palabras y las atribuí a una estratagema para separarnos. No comenté nada a white_walker pero, a pesar de mi negación, até cabos y llegué a la conclusión de que o white_walker o yo éramos su siguiente objetivo. La advertencia había llegado a mí, "yo soy el blanco" pensé.

—En realidad estaba equivocado book_man .

—Así es. Pero su alteza se adelanta a los hechos, omite un crimen casi tan importante como la traición, el crimen que nos trajo aquí y que llamó la atención de su majestad.

—Complete los hechos, por favor.

—Gracias, mi señor — mirará a los presentes recorriendo la masa e identificará a muchos culpables sin castigo. — la venganza es recurrente en este universo ¿qué seríamos sin ella? Vengar a nuestros caídos, reparar honores a través de la gloria… justicia por propia mano. Unas semanas antes de la advertencia de skin_of_wrath nos vimos envueltos en incontables batallas, nada fuera de lo común hasta que notamos que los retadores iban tras mugen y prácticamente nos ignoraban a white_walker y a mí. No nos inquietamos, disfrutábamos al ver cómo la habían tomado contra mugen pero, unos días después los movimientos en su contra se volvieron frenéticos: a la par de los crecientes duelos para mugen, white_walker perdió a crown_clown e inocent_exorcist. En una semana, su alteza, fue un duro golpe para mi compañero, tristemente sólo lograron hundirlo más en los entrenamientos y obligarlo a someterse a incontables horas de batallas. Muchas veces me dijo que no dormía y que comer era una pérdida de tiempo. Justo cuando pensé que colapsaría, vino skin_of_wrath con sus pretensiones. Las cosas eran difíciles, mugen acosado, white_walker perdiendo la razón y a sus avatares, por eso me sentí el siguiente en la lista.

El creador se inclinará interesado y tomará su barbilla de manera analítica.

—Antes de hacer algo, entré una noche y vi a mis amigos enfrentados en el más cruel de los escenarios. Mugen se quitó la máscara y mostró su verdadera naturaleza. Se lanzaba contra mi compañero eterno en poderosos ataques, no tenía piedad con el corazón destrozado por la mentira. Traté de parar la batalla pero mugen pronunció palabras que jamás olvidaré, reconoció que esa tarde también había acabado con 14_fourteenth y time_destructor descubriéndome así que la primera jugarreta del destino que nos confinó a la miseria había sido obra de mi mejor amigo. Mientras digería la fría verdad, un grupo bien nutrido, una turba enfurecida preparaba el linchamiento de mugen. Eran comandados por skin_of_wrath.

—Sopesé mis prioridades, era mejor perdonar una traición antes que la sesión de white_walker desapareciera… pero era muy tarde. Mugen terminó su trabajo y recibiría su oro manchado de sangre fraternal. Jamás volvería a ver en este mundo el nombre de white_walker.

—¿Afirma que mugen completó su tarea? — dirá el juez

—Si, su señoría. Y a pesar de ser un canalla, lo hizo con misericordia y magnificencia — cerrará los ojos y sentirá el ruido de las espadas chocando y chorreando sangre. — mugen se entregó a la turba viendo su caso perdido. O quizá fue el dolor de haber terminado con alguien que compartía sus ideales, un alma afín, un hermano aunque no corriera la misma sangre por sus venas.

Aquellos que vivirán ese momento guardarán solemne actitud.

—La gente lo destrozó, marcó su carne en incontables ocasiones pero su espíritu jamás se quebró. Antes de enfrentar su destino me dijo "Hasta la otra vida" y creo que así será.

—¿Conoce a mugen?

—¿En persona? No señor, para nuestra amistad es irrelevante.

Será la oscuridad, el silencio.

—El pleno agradece sus declaraciones, book_man, es libre.

—Gracias, su señoría, pero ¿puedo hacerle una humilde petición a "El creador"?

—Adelante — dirá el hombre del antifaz

—¿Podría cerrar mi sesión?

"El creador" se levantará de su silla con asombro.

—Es usted un guerrero formidable ¿Por qué dejaría que nos abandonara?

El público se opondrá. Lady_kamelot, una dama enemiga, pero amiga, será probablemente la única entenderá su sentir. Sus ojos suplicantes se cruzarán con la desconcertada ira de "El creador" y la apaciguará por completo.

—Así sea.

Todos reverenciarán al héroe, flores tocarán sus pies y, como en un funeral solemne, la sesión de book_man se cerrará.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

**Notas del autor: **quise actualizar lo más pronto posible pero mi computadora regreso a penas ayer. En fin, espero que les haya dado un buen rato con mi historia y que supieran quien era cada uno de los personajes XD. Agradecimientos a Soy YO-SARIEL, LyraLyra, mistralax, ProjectDiva, LIRIO-CHAN y a Yin-Riench especialmente por su recomendaciones ;D.

Cabe mencionar que este fic está inspirado en una noticia real.

Ahora, si has llegado hasta aquí y has leído lo que tenía que decir, te mereces un premio XD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**EPÍLOGO**

En la estación de autobuses esperaban dos chicos mal encarados. Uno se tocaba el cabello constantemente como en busca de algo ausente, se cruzaba de brazos y rellenaba el silencio con "tsk". El otro se rascaba la piel que podía alcanzar bajo el yeso de su brazo, su ropa era grande, parecía haberse encogido dentro de ella y se subía los pantalones inútilmente.

—Deja eso… es asqueroso.

—Qué sensible, no pensé que tuvieras tan poco estómago.

De un autobús recién llegado saltó un pelirrojo de gafas y una mochila en el hombro. Al instante lo reconocieron, fue una corazonada por el innegable parecido con su avatar.

—¡Hey! Era en serio lo de tu brazo.

—Book…

—Lavi — se presentó estrechándolos en un abrazo.

—Soy Allen.

—Kanda.

—¡wow! No sé por qué esperaba ver a los avatares, ya saben: cabello largo de samurái y rostro con cicatrices.

—Eres idiota.

—Yo también te extrañé.

—Y bueno… ¿vamos a comer?

—¡Claro! Tú invitas ¿no, Kanda?

—tsk.


	3. El jardín

**El jardín**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**I**

_Me gustaría que comprendieras que es mejor no volver a vernos. Siempre estaré contigo, seré esa voz que te pide ser más considerado pero, aunque quieras responderme… no dejes de tomar el litio._

**II**

Se hallaba en el auto, severamente arrepentido. Parecía decidido a esconder su cara de frustración mirando hacía la ventanilla aunque sólo su nariz llegara a asomarse tras la pila de cosas que llevaba en sus piernas. Íbamos hasta el techo de gente y delante iba guiándonos el coche de Marie.

Todos bromeaban animados pero él no compartía el jolgorio, Lavi y yo le mirábamos por el espejo retrovisor.

A pesar de los hechos conocidos, nadie mencionó una palabra y trataron de recobrarse de la sorpresa de tenerlo como invitado, era mejor la indiferencia para continuar con sus asuntos individuales.

Lavi había sido siempre el que trataba de socializar con él. Yo me sentía un poco culpable por la condición de nuestra relación, jamás habíamos hablado civilizadamente. Pero más culpable me hacía sentir el sentirme culpable por sentir lástima.

Medianamente o casi nada lo comprendía, después de todo también había más que admirado a Alma.

Seguía mirando por la ventanilla. Ojalá pudiera hablarle de algo pero la única razón por la que los otros parecían en control era porque Kanda había tomado distancia instintivamente. Aún así Lavi preguntaba cada cierto tiempo si alguien quería parar al baño o a tomar aire. Para él no era fácil ignorarlo. Para mí tampoco. De alguna forma no era sólo un loco… era un loco miserable.

Me sorprendió que aceptara venir de campamento. Sospechamos que tras esto obraba su abuelo apoyado por Lavi, claro, era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo. Había dos razones posibles para su flexibilidad: o se estaba reintegrando o ya le daba igual su presencia social. Quizá "reintegrar" no fuera la mejor palabra, según recuerdo, jamás estuvo integrado.

Paramos a cargar gasolina, algunos, incluyéndolo, nos quedamos cerca de los autos para charlar. Al poco rato una alarma sonó y todos revisaron sus móviles pero fue Kanda quien la apagó. Sin inmutarse, sacó una botella de la mochila cruzada de la que no se despegaba y un recipiente del cual tomó una pastilla. Con paciencia la metió en su boca y dio varios tragos de agua, se quedó quieto nuevamente.

Lenalee trató de no mirar, Daisya no separó los ojos de sus movimientos y Lavi trató de retomar la conversación. Por primera vez se sintieron inquietos aunque esas medicinas deberían proporcionarles un sentimiento contrario.

**III**

Cuando pregunté quién era dijeron: "Es la mascota de Kanda Yuu".

Lo había observado por semanas, fingía leer en las bancas después de las prácticas de la banda y esperaba a que saliera el equipo de kendo.

Siempre sociable, sonriente y amable. A los que disimuladamente había entrevistado les parecía que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Por lo tanto era increíble su amistad con Kanda.

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo noté. Durante en receso les montaba una coreografía de pelea a los chicos de teatro. Cayó al chocar con una compañera e hizo un sonido sordo que llamó nuestras miradas. Se quedó tirado riendo a carcajadas y cinco minutos después les enseñaba a pararse de manos.

Lavi me preguntó varias veces si me gustaba y no supe nunca qué contestar. Supongo que eso era un "sí". Neah dijo alguna vez "Tienes suerte, también es marica".

Siempre iba detrás de Kanda, siempre lo apresuraba, parecía descortés pero noté que le cargaba el equipo. Le miraba callado, esperando a que se despidiera de sus miles de conocidos, nunca saludaba.

Me parecía al revés: Kanda era la mascota de Alma.

No fue difícil hablarle, lo complicado era confrontar a su guardián que siempre enseñaba los dientes y gruñía si alguien los interrumpía.

Le gustaban las cosas dulces, llevar el cabello de colores y las historias de fantasmas. No leía nada pero le presté algunos libros que pareció disfrutar.

Me gustaba y se lo iba a decir. Entonces lo atropellaron un fin de semana mientras iba en bicicleta.

No vio su coreografía en escena y el último color que usó fue el morado.

Dos meses después Kanda dejó de ir a la escuela, estaba en el hospital.

**IV**

Estábamos hambrientos cuando llegamos.

Nos dividimos las tres cabañas disponibles. Encendimos el asador y comenzamos a comer.

Lavi, Jhonny, Marie, Kanda y yo dormiríamos en el mismo lugar. Las chicas tenían una cabaña y los otros (aquellos a los que Kanda incomodaba lo suficiente) una más.

Desde la perspectiva de Lavi, lo más probable era que nadie se quedara donde le tocaba. Entendí que el orden era un convencionalismo tomado para Kanda.

Comía en silencio, desde que bajamos del auto sólo preguntó dónde poner las cosas que llevó en su regazo y pidió que le sirvieran sólo vegetales. Algunas cervezas se abrieron pero Lavi lo cubrió rápidamente impidiendo que le ofrecieran una. Igual la rechazaría. Gracias a eso vi algo parecido al agradecimiento en su cara.

Me senté junto a él, yo tampoco pretendía beber y éramos marginados sociales por eso.

Entre juegos y bromas llegó la noche.

Particularmente no esperaba nada de ese viaje de generación. Era nostálgico pensar que sería la única vez en mucho tiempo que mis amigos estarían juntos pero mis expectativas no iban tan alto como las de Bak (declararse a Lenalee) o Daisya (sacar fotos vergonzosas de la borrachera para subirlas a facebook).

El exterior era animado pero mi interior se sentía contagiado de su actitud taciturna.

Traté de sacarle conversación con la elección de su comida pero cuando pregunté si era vegetariano sólo respondió que no le gustaba comer carne. Era inusual, en otro tiempo ni siquiera me hubiese respondido.

De todos los presentes, él era el único que no me había permitido llegar a su intimidad. O era inmune a mis habilidades sociales o notaba la curiosidad que me provocaba últimamente o probablemente sólo pensaba que era como esos idiotas que se acercaban a cotillear.

Debía reconocer que ponía más empeño que con los otros. Desafortunadamente era obvio que su actitud se había interiorizado más que nunca y ya era tarde para intentar cualquier movimiento.

Soy culpable porque quería hablar de Alma con él. Soy muy estúpido. Me frustraba que fuera alérgico a mí.

Daisya había aguantado suficiente su actitud descarada. Logró conducir la conversación desde las experiencias con la marihuana hasta preguntarle si su condición le causaba alucinaciones parecidas y aunque todos fingíamos desaprobarlo, también queríamos saber con exactitud en que consistía su enfermedad.

**V**

Siempre temía preguntar. "¿Las ves?" y rogaba que Alma las viera también. Pero las flores de loto le acompañaban desde su niñez.

Era diferente con lo demás, siempre variaba. Gatos, arañas flotantes, sus padres se sentaban en la cama, los colores bailaban últimamente y lo ponían de mal humor esas canciones que provenían de la nada. Pero las flores siempre estaban ahí,

Le abrazaba y hacía que escondiera su cabeza entre su cuello y hombro. Era su forma de consolarlo.

Con el tiempo esas caricias consideradas ya no eran suficientes. Siempre pensó que se reían de él, que hablaban a su espalda. Pero él seguía siendo su zona segura.

"¿Las ves?"

Alma decía que no. Al principio jugaba a imaginarlas, luego comprendió que no era correcto.

Kanda pensó durante muchos años que en realidad estaban ahí. Jardines hermosos por todas partes floreciendo sobre lugares inesperados. Pero cuando las voces aparecieron, cuando despertó y había un gato escalando las paredes tuvieron que decirle que sus jardines no existían.

De amarlas llegó a detestarlas. Cerraba los ojos con todas sus fuerzas esperando que desaparecieran porque era imposible que una flor viviera en la espalda de su abuelo. Ningún medicamento lograba quitarlas.

Sólo cuando se concentraba en Alma, en su sonrisa, en sus palabras alegres y desenfadadas podía olvidarlas por un momento.

Recordaba la primera vez que se besaron. Ahí estaban, más hermosas que nunca y parecían brillar aunque estuvieran a oscuras.

Cuando hacían el amor, las voces lo llamaban "marica". Y pasó mucho tiempo antes de volver a intentar estar juntos.

"Soy real, concéntrate, yo soy real" y por fin podían amarse mientras ambos les gritaban a las voces que no estaba mal. ¿Y qué importaba si eran unos desviados? Era real y ellos no.

"¿Qué dicen?" preguntaba y el respondía "que somos unos chupa vergas" "pues sí, lo somos"

Las arañas jamás morían aunque las pisara. Entonces se repetía una y mil veces que Alma no era real.

Volvió, sonriente, con el cabello morado como la última vez que lo vio. Se besaban y las flores desaparecían, se tocaban y ya no sonaban las voces. Pero tenían que decirle que su jardín no era real.

**VI**

Kanda habló sin problema de sus alucinaciones, dijo que veía gatos pegados al techo y algunas arañas. Daisya parecía decepcionado.

Perdido el misterio, le dejaron en paz y volvieron a las habituales conversaciones de fiestas pasadas y fracasos amorosos. Cabe decir que todos parecían más tranquilos. A mí me atormentaba su apertura ante el grupo.

¿En verdad ya no le importaba nada?

Debía estar consciente de lo que ocurriría y de las maneras de evadir a los curiosos.

Comenzaron a jugar póker de prendas. Me echaron cuando dejé a Bak y a Lavi en calzones.

Kanda ya se había ido.

Cuando el clima se volvió húmedo y olía a lluvia, nos fuimos a la cabaña de Bak.

Decidí huir cuando las cosas comenzaban a tensarse con el "verdad o reto"

**VII**

Se despertó sediento pero tardó en abrir los ojos.

Para "disfrutar" el viaje, y ya que su doctor se lo permitió, se atrevió a reducir las dosis de algunos fármacos. Siempre lo hacían sentir desganado e incluso tomándose esas libertades no había conseguido evitar dormirse temprano.

Era absurdo, de todas maneras, querer permanecer despierto. Estaba luchando fuertemente contra su naturaleza y si la hubiera dejado fluir no estaría en esa cama extraña ni compartiendo tiempo con gente que no significaba nada.

Sospechaba que las medicinas eran las culpables de que buscara parecer normal. Cualquier individuo sano participaría de ese viaje sin cuestionarse constantemente.

"¿Me veo cansado?" "¿Me tiemblan las manos?" "¿Puedo soportarlo?

Jamás trató de complacer pero ver sus colapsos graves, conocer sus desordenes le hizo evaluar si era posible que su personalidad fuera producto de la enfermedad. ¿Cómo sería si estuviera en sus cabales?

Trataba de averiguarlo. Si fallaba tenía la excusa de estar loco.

Lo comprendió en la clínica: te calmaban, le daban un nuevo orden a tu cabeza, fingías aceptarlo y a veces, por más que te resistieras, algunas ideas se quedaban dentro. Eso bastaba para dejarte salir. Aunque sabías que tarde o temprano debías regresar.

"¿Tienes ganas de vivir?"

Sabían que, a pesar de su labor, la única forma efectiva de abandonar la locura era morir.

Mientras descubrías la manera (o hasta que dejasen de hostigarte con el tema) tenías que seguir viviendo. Ciertamente no tenía un lugar al cual volver, pero los medicamentos no lo dejaban pensar mucho en ello. Tampoco el viejo.

Abrió los ojos, junto a su cama se movía una figura pequeña. Se inclinó para ver mejor y el otro se disculpó por haberlo despertado. Su voz era un susurro, se levantó y lo abrazó por detrás sobresaltándolo.

"Sabía que vendrías", le dijo al oído. Era natural después de haber bajado el Litio.

Desde hace casi un año no se aventuró a dejar su rutina, pero vio la oportunidad en ese viaje para volver a ver a Alma.

"Perdón, no debí pero te extrañaba" y besó su cuello permitiéndose acariciar el pecho. Sus manos lo detuvieron, estaba rígido.

"¿Estás enojado?" dijo, "No" recibió, "Entonces quédate conmigo esta noche"

Se liberó y continuó hundiendo sus dedos entre cada músculo se la suave espalda.

Pequeños "ah" escapaban de esa boca.

Le dio la vuelta sin dejar de tener contacto con su piel y acarició su rostro. Era Alma, finalmente.

Pasó las puntas por su frente apartando el cabello. Aprisionando con dulzura lo besó. Primero cada centímetro, luego sus labios.

El jardín brillaba pero no prestó atención. Ahora recorría su pecho a penas rozando. Los besos fueron correspondidos con timidez, como si no lo hubiera besado lo suficiente y eso le encantaba, siempre parecía tenerlo por primera vez a su merced.

Esas manos trataron de darle la misma satisfacción. Cada día de ese año infernal había valido la pena. Las sensaciones eran mucho más vívidas hoy.

Apretando sus caderas luego coqueteó con la orilla de la ropa abriendo el pantalón. Sus dedos revelaban su extrema necesidad pero incluso era más efectiva la pasión dosificada. Besó como si cada beso estuviera conectado con el otro. Imaginaba que sus terminaciones nerviosas se estaban uniendo. Un sabor dulce y la sed se esfumó.

Alma era todo lo que necesitaba beber.

El juego de sus lenguas creaba pequeños clics no mucho más ruidosos que el cierre bajando. El pantalón deslizándose y liberando las estrechas caderas que pronto invadió por debajo de la ropa interior para llegar a sus muslos.

Una pausa y ambos ya estaban sin camiseta.

Insistentes negaciones que no tenían la fuerza necesaria para parar sus manos. Estaba por encontrar las condiciones propicias y las respiraciones agitadas lo condujeron a deshacerse el mismo de lo que quedaba de su ropa.

Tiró de esos incómodos bóxers para igualar las circunstancias, hambriento provocó la fricción sobre esa piel cálida y abrió el paso hacía su premio provocando un temblor y piloerección. No confundir con una erección, esa era más que evidente.

No tocó nada, era el delicioso proceso que debes pasar para que algo exquisito sea sublime.

Alma se abrazó a su cuerpo haciendo chocar sus sexos. Una tensión maravillosa y pareció que la sangre corría con más prisa hacía aquel lugar.

Subió y presionó sus costillas, amasó cada fibra hasta volver abajo y el intercambio nervioso se intensificaba.

Las manos corrían. Podría vivir cien años sin probar un solo bocado después de aquello.

Tomó sus muslos con fuerza y con un ligero impulso hizo que esas piernas delgadas le abrazaran la cintura y su miembro calentara su vientre.

Su entrada quedó expuesta cuando lo lanzó en la cama. Su lengua se detuvo en el cuello, en el pecho, en los pezones y ombligo hasta que llegó al miembro que exhibía una gota brillante en la punta y muchas más ya manchando su extensión. Lo metió en su boca soltando el vaho y rodeándolo con su lengua. La suave textura alcanzaba su garganta y saboreaba lo que lo mantendría vivo por siglos.

Calidez y esos gemidos reprimidos. Olvidó que en cualquier momento podría llegar alguien. Olvidó dónde estaba y que los sabores eran nuevos en sus alucinaciones. Pero era nuevo y bueno. Sí, bueno.

Estaba entre sus piernas, con las defensas apagadas y aún así era Alma quien corría más peligro. Él subía la pelvis, pedía más pero lo abandonó. Mojó el orificio rosado que se abría intermitente cada vez que sus manos lo masturbaban. Su lengua llegó hasta el calor de su interior y cuando los músculos parecieron darse por vencidos, su dedo se escabulló dentro. Salió, entró, buscaba algo. Salió, entró, pero Alma pidió un momento y escalando las sábanas llegó hasta él para entregarse con energía a complacerlo con sus labios.

Su boquita se abría al máximo y lograba soportar algunas arcadas cuando su pene llegaba al límite de su garganta. Kanda descubrió que era el alivio que necesitaba, algo irreal como sus flores porque en ese mundo nada podría sentirse mejor. Y las flores habían desaparecido. Y las voces decían que se condenaba. ¿Por qué continuaban las voces? ¿Tenía que devorar a Alma por completo para que los dejaran? Pero ya lo había devorado mil veces en el hospital, con cada palabra de realidad, con cada pastilla, con cada día convenciéndose que no era inmortal en su cabeza de loco. Le enseñaron a matarlo, le enseñaron a negarse ese inofensivo placer, le enseñaron a no ver muertos.

Separó el rostro de su alucinación y lo obligó a acostarse de nuevo. Dejando marcas rojas en todo lo que su boca tocaba, volvió a juntar sus erecciones y tomándolas fuertemente con su mano, hizo que aquellos positivos se mezclaran como si fueran positivo y negativo. De más sabía que no podría conectarse de otra manera, tenía que tocarse a si mismo también para que su fantasía funcionara. Alma ya no tenía cuerpo, mucho menos interior y era inútil forzarse a llenarlo.

Corrían uno sobre otro, uno al lado del otro, se encontraban y con cada movimiento los músculos se endurecían hasta abrirse y deshilacharse.

Ahora gritaban, el sudor trataba de enfriarlos pero bien podría evaporarse y nublar sus cerebros. Caliente, mojado, enrojecido, palpitante, liso, brillante, asfixiante, ardiendo, estrujando la tela, con nudillos blancos, apnea, tensión, quemando, como si cada parte se su cuerpo fuera apretada, con el latido en los oídos, rápido, luminoso, desbordante, blanco.

Las gotas seguían saliendo con cada temblor. Cuando sus pechos se juntaron en descanso y sus corazones trataban de calmarse mutuamente murmurando el regreso de la vida a sus cuerpos, supo exactamente donde reposaba Alma y que esta vez él lo había devorado.

Cuando la voz volvió a él, dijo: "Tú no eres Alma, yo lo maté"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DISCLAIMER: **D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **Bien pues no sé que mierda estoy haciendo. Me sentí como una colegiala inocente escribiendo este lemon, creo que me he oxidado. .

Dedico este fic a las inocencias perdidas y a los que no saben qué coño hacer con sus vidas.

Agradecimientos a todos los que dejaron review, leyeron el fic o lo botaron a la basura porque no es una historia de amor y en especial a Yin-Riench que me da esperanzas en la juventud.

Y recuerden Spielberg está sobrevalorado. (¡Y Tim Burton también!)

Nos leemos luego.

Mandra


	4. Fanservice

**Fanservice**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

DISCLAIMER: D. gray-man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hoshino Kartsura.

******07/06/13 ESTE CAPÍTULO ES UNA CRÍTICA Y COMO TAL DEBE LEERSE. Es una pena que la mayoría se lo esté tomando en serio, eso sólo prueba la baja calidad a la que nos estamos acostumbrando. ES UNA REFLEXIÓN sobre las incongruencias en cantidad de fics. Les pido encarecidamente tratar de ver más allá de las exageraciones.**

* * *

¿Fanservice? ¿Qué es eso?

Las vacaciones no te sentaron nada bien. Pasas el día cliqueando links sin sentido que Lavi te envía tratando de sacarte un LOL. Pero no eres el tipo de persona que hace eso.

Dejas de responderle en el chat, te vas sin despedirte. Cierras el juego online algo frustrado pues ni siquiera tuviste oportunidad de iniciar sesión. Tratas de dibujar algunas flores de loto ante la imposibilidad de sacar algo mejor de tus manos, sin embargo todas terminan transformadas en gatos tirados aquí y allá. Descubres que tu celular está apagado y sin intentar encenderlo, lo pones a cargar. Nadie llamará, eso es seguro.

Tienes demasiado en la cabeza gracias a los estúpidos links. Sabes que alguno te hizo reír y lo recuerdas, pero Lavi jamás lo sabrá. Te preparas para un sueño reparador y es probable que algunas tonadas de las canciones absurdas que escuchaste hoy se fijen para mañana. Afortunadamente podrás tatarear mentalmente gracias a tu dominio sobre los impulsos.

Te pones la pijama. Duermes boca arriba sabiendo que despertarás boca abajo.

¿Uke o seme? No debiste googlearlo, ha sido más de lo que tu cerebro quiere procesar. Solo necesitas una noche, mañana podrás almacenar nuevos horrores en tu memoria permanente.

Es de día. Tu habitación se ve diferente. Te levantas y sales directo al baño.

Algo te aguarda, un susto enorme pues cuando abres la puerta encuentras a una chica medio desnuda tratando de cubrirse con su toalla. Ella grita y tú te sonrojas. De inmediato acude Lavi y de la nada te llama "pervertido".

— ¿Quién mierda es ella y por qué está en mi baño? — preguntas aunque con todo el griterío no escuchas tu voz realmente.

—¿Qué te pasa? — dice Lavi cubriendo a la chica — ¡Es Elsa Marie Alessandra Cossete Miyuki Kanda! Tu prima y nuestra compañera de cuarto.

"Pero qué coño…".

—¡Vístete! ¿Cómo puedes andar en ropa interior frente a una dama?

Es tu prima y compañera de cuarto, sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente y tu decidiste protegerla debido al inmenso cariño que sientes por ella (y le dejas llamarte "Yuu"), ella entorna los ojos levemente al verte musculoso y sensual y piensa "Si tan sólo no fuésemos de la misma sangre dejaría que me diera…".

Resulta que es fujoshi y amiga entrañable de Lenalee, por tanto sabe reconocer la buena carne cuando la tiene enfrente.

—Preciosidad — Lavi llama y ella atiende como si fuese su nombre — esta noche espero tu repuesta…

—Pero… Lavi… yo…

—Silencio, sé que mi pasado de playboy puede empañar nuestra felicidad pero te juro que mis sentimientos son sinceros.

Elsa Marie Alessandra Cossete Miyuki tiembla en sus brazos, parece haber olvidado que está en paños menores y ahora se sonroja por la atrevida declaración. No hay motivos para dudar que el amor entre ellos quema con la intensidad de mil soles.

Vas a tu habitación, buscas la ropa que perdiste por alguna extraña razón y esto se devela al instante. Sobre tu cama hay cuatro hombres conocidos, todos con las partes íntimas cubiertas graciosamente por las sábanas que parecen tener una extensión de campo de golf.

"¿Cómo caben tantos en mi cama?".

Por orden de cercanía al lugar que ocupabas antes encontramos a "El dos puntos", moyashi, Krory, Tyki y a Timcampy (sí, también sus partes están ocultas), todos en posiciones que solo inconscientes podrían tomar.

Mientras te vistes tu habitación es allanada por los tórtolos de hace un rato.

—¡ Elsa Marie Alessandra Cossete Miyuki, esto no es lo que parece! — dice el moyashi ya despabilado levantándose tratando de calmar la situación — ¡Fue un error! Mi corazón sólo te pertenece a ti.

Descubres cierta belleza en los ragos del moyashi. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo has visto, sientes ansiedad por poseerlo y te pierdes en esos bellos ojos grises.

Entra Lenalee.

—¡Lo sabía! — hace "kya" y comienza a tomar fotografías.

Elsa Marie Alessandra Cossete Miyuki se da la vuelta y sale llorando. Lavi y el moyashi se enfrascan en terribles miradas al descubrir que ama a la misma maravillosa mujer, de cuerpo escultural, que hoy viste una camiseta a rayas blancas y negras de aproximadamente un centímetro de ancho, de manga tres cuartos con cuello redondo y corte holgado, luce espléndidamente un pantalón negro de corte recto con bolsillos al frente y unos zapatos de piso negros con detalles en plateado que la hacen ver a la moda. En sus manos lleva unos brazaletes a juego. Por supuesto su cabello es negro azulado, como los genes de los Kanda dictan, sus ojos son azules como el mar que refleja el bello cielo de un día soleado en la playa donde una pareja se sienta en un picnic nada planeado y se dedica al romance con sexys trajes de baño y sin un pelo fuera de lugar por más violenta que sea la brisa. Su maquillaje es ligero, para resaltar sus dulces rasgos y piel prístina y suave que no necesita de la BB cream.

Kanda sale huyendo de ese par de locos y de todos los encuerados de su habitación que parecen como muertos.

Es de noche y las luces de la cuidad parpadean como en fiesta. Ahora todos comparten el alcohol civilizadamente bajo los cerezos en flor. Todo parece marchar bien, incluso se sorprende bebiendo una cerveza.

"Pero yo no bebo".

Komui llega montado en un komurin y clama por la defensa de la virtud de Lenalee. Los llama "corruptores de menores" y pretende atacar a Tyki Mikk que inocentemente tiene una mano sobre la pierna de su hermana. Se lanza con el grito de guerra "¡violación!" y una poción, de esas que son resultado de sus extraños experimentos, en las manos. Todo pasa tan rápido que no te explicas como es que el frasco cae sobre ti y se rompe en mil pedazos gracias a tu abdomen tonificado. Moja tus pantalones y sientes un cosquilleo en el trasero.

El malhechor se aleja con risa desquiciada llevando a Lenalee a cuestas como un saco de papas y conduciendo al komurin con maestría.

¿Para qué era la poción? No lo sabes, pero de inmediato comienzas a sentir mareos, náuseas, los pezones sensibles e hinchados, ganas de ir al baño y de tejer chambritas.

Todos te miran desconcertados y presientes que algo anda mal cuando sientes unas ganas indescriptibles de comer gelatina con frijoles.

— ¿No estarás embarazado? —dice Elsa Marie Alessandra Cossete Miyuki y todos celebran su perspicacia.

"¿QUÉ?".

—Vamos, te haremos una prueba de embarazo.

Atienden a la sugerencia y entran a un hospital donde te entregan los exámenes de sangre con terribles resultados.

Dentro de ti crece una vida, no hay nada más hermoso que aquello. Pero tú te niegas ¿Qué harás con un hijo a tu edad? ¿Y tus sueños? ¿Y tus metas? ¿Cómo criar a un hijo siendo la vil persona que eres? ¿Sin un padre? ¿Qué dirá Alma al respecto? ¿Podrá aceptar a ese hijo como suyo y darle el amor que necesita? ¿Y tu figura? Tendrás que matarte haciendo kendo para recuperar tus medidas.

Tú no quieres gelatina con frijoles, quieres soba.

—Esto es un problema — Elsa Marie Alessandra Cossete Miyuki se levanta y te abraza, no puedes evitar llorar porque nadie te comprende — Yuu, sabes de lo que hablo, la maldición que pesa sobre los Kanda nos tiene prohibido concebir.

"No tengo ni puta idea".

—Amigos, sé que después de estas declaraciones nos verán como monstruos, pero es preciso que lo sepan. Sobre los Kanda pesa una maldición milenaria que…

—¡Basta, Miyuki-chan! — dicen a coro el moyashi, Lavi y Tyki — te amamos sin condiciones, jamás serás un monstruo para nosotros — acto seguido se descubre que hay un nuevo rival por el amor de tu adorable prima.

—Yo la amo desde el primer momento en que la vi —dice el moyashi y tu corazón se rompe en mil pedazos porque el fulgor de esos irresistibles ojos grises no te pertenece.

—¡Yo la amo desde la niñez! ¡A un lado bellaco! No conoces el amor verdadero — dice Lavi abrazando a Elsa Marie Alessandra Cossete Miyuki como si fuera un polluelo desvalido.

—¡Niño insensato! Crees que amas cuando aún no sabes ni lavar tus calzones como es debido. He sido el representante de la idol Cossete desde hace años, la he amado en secreto y he protegido de los depravados fans que la acosan, no sabes del amor ¡No sabes nada!

—¡Suficiente! No soy un trofeo, no comprendo qué ven en mí, hay tantas chicas buenas. Pero no es el momento, tengo que revelar este secreto para que sepan de una vez que no necesito la protección de nadie — todos aguardan.

Tú comienzas a sentir las pataditas y algo nace en ti, un amor maternal que jamás pensaste sentir. Es tu niño, no importa quién sea el padre, no importa tener que aprender a tejer, deseas tener a ese bebé y protegerlo con Mugen hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Nosotros somos descendientes de los kappas. Durante siglos la familia Kanda se ha encargado de preservar el linaje con el único objetivo de luchar contra las malvadas sirenas que nos expulsaron de nuestro reino ancestral, nos obligaron a vivir en tierra y pretenden acabarnos. Somos asesinos. Kanda no puede tener un hijo porque deberá ser ofrecido a los ancianos de nuestra casa para recibir un entrenamiento adecuado y cumplir con su destino. Nuestros padres juraron que la misión terminaría con nosotros.

Protegerás a tu hijo de las sirenas, no cabe duda.

—Pero Miyuki-chan, eso es imposible, tú no puedes ser un malvado kappa… ¡Tendría que matarte! — el moyashi se alarma y toma las manos de Elsa Marie Alessandra Cossete Miyuki rogando que todo sea una mentira para alejarte de ella.

—¡No!, entonces… ¡Eres una sirena!

—Así es… lo soy. Mi padre es Mana Walker y mi tutor es Cross Marian, un despiadado hombre que me acogió al morir mi padre y me hace pagar sus deudas jugando al póker, aunque finjo que es dinero limpio tomando empleos de medio tiempo.

—No… tú no, ¡No puedes ser hijo de Mana Walker! ¡Los ancianos me asignaron para matarte! — unas pequeñas lágrimas se asoman pero reprime el llanto, es momento de ser fuerte, tú, primo, su sobrino en camino e incluso el recién descubierto enemigo la necesitan. — Yuu, dime, Allen estaba en tu cama… tuviste… ¿tuviste algo que ver con él anoche?

No dices nada pero es evidente por la forma en que los encontraron.

—Entonces Allen, nuestro enemigo ¡puede ser el padre de tu hijo!

Te llenas de felicidad y desesperación. Un hijo del moyashi, ¡En tu vientre! Es lo que siempre deseaste, por fin estarán unidos por siempre. Pero la vida del moyashi corre peligro. Sabes que desafiarás todas las leyes antiguas para que viva incluso sabiendo que su corazón le pertenece a alguien más digno que tú.

¿Es lo que espera el mundo de ti? ¿Debes sacrificar tu amor e incluso tu vida para lograr que Miyuki-chan sea feliz con el amor de tu vida? Ellos criarán a tu pequeño o pequeña y le hablarán de tus hazañas. Ese es el futuro, y no puede estar en mejores manos.

En el mismo hospital hacen una prueba de ADN extrayendo por complicados procesos el líquido amniótico de tu vientre sorprendentemente crecido. Todos los implicados en la aventura de una noche ofrecen su sangre para descubrir quién es el padre del milagro.

Esperan la respuesta con paciencia. Miyuki-chan te hace un cambio de look más acorde a tu rol materno. Pintas tus uñas, enciende tus mejillas con rubor y riza tus cabello para darte un aspecto dulce. Tú comes un filete de pescado bañado en salsa de chocolate y dos bolas de helado de maracuyá.

En la sala de espera irrumpe Cross Marian armado hasta los dientes.

—¡HE VENIDO A ACABAR CONTIGO Y TODO TU LINAJE BESTIA INFERNAL!

Miyuki se levanta y te dirige una sonrisa de despedida. Brillantse gotas del adiós resbalan por sus mejillas. Es el final, debe enfrentarse porque ella ha decidido protegerte.

"Pero antes ve y tráeme soba".

—¡No lo permitiré! — Lavi se interpone entre los guerreros y mira desafiante a Cross.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¡YO SOY TU PADRE!

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO .

La batalla estalla, moyashi le cuida la espalda a Miyuki-chan mientras ella desenvaina su espada, Cross la esquiva pero un mechón de cabello rojizo cae al suelo.

—eres buena, pero no tanto como para ganarle a una sirena nivel 5 — Cross sonríe ante el digno oponente y dispara sin piedad contra la chica. Sus balas son impedidas por la hoja de Miyuki-chan. El moyashi y ella atacan combinados. Vuelan las chipas al chocar las armas. Pero hay demasiado en juego y nadie cederá a pesar de no asestar ningún golpe.

Justo cuando la pelea parece estar en punto crítico y una bala de Cross roza la mejilla de la guerrera, te tomas el vientre y cae de rodillas adolorido y derramando los manjares que devorabas.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunta la chica a los gritos mientras se limpia la sangre con la manga.

—El bebé… ya va a nacer — muerdes tu labio y todos se miran sin saber qué hacer porque tu fuente se ha roto.

—Allen… llévalo a la sala de partos.

—No hay tiempo ¡Nacerá aquí! — gritas y te recuestas en el piso abriendo las piernas para que tu hijo vea el mundo.

—No, no te dejaré— el moyashi cierra los puños con determinación.

—Puedo hacerme cargo, ve y ayúdale… ese… ¡ese bebé puede ser tu hijo!

Los ojos del moyashi se abren como platos, acude en tu auxilio y te toma la mano con fuerza para ayudarte a soportar el dolor.

Explosiones, sangre, contracciones y el llanto de un bebé…

Te despiertas sudando y gritando.

¿Pero qué chingados acabas de soñar?

Tu habitación es la misma de antes, tienes puesta la pijama y tu celular está apagado.

Juras no abrir nunca más los links de Lavi Bookman.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Después de tantos meses resulta que no tengo nada que decir. Bueno, sí: Este fue el capítulo más fácil de escribir de toda mi vida.

07/06/13 Hoy si tengo algo que decir. Estaba en contra de hacer evidente la crítica, decir constantemente "me estoy burlando eh" "esto está mal eh" pero he decidido anunciarlo al principio al ver los reviews que me han dejado. Fue el capítulo más fácil de escribir porque está lleno de estupideces, es fácil hacer las cosas mal, es fácil escribir sin lógica, es fácil no dar explicaciones. Prefieren creerse todo este cuento y verlo "wtf".

Este capítulo no causó el efecto deseado, únicamente está subiendo mi cuenta de reviews.

Mandra


End file.
